warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bravest
Disclaimer : Obviously, I do not own warriors, but I do own these characters. (I made Mintfur, Lionclaw, and Smokefoot before POT and NP.) Allegiances SkyClan :"Have you forgotten? :''Everything that I wanted, :Do you get it now? :It's what you wanted, :Do you get it now?" --Avril Lavigne, Forgotten Prologue: The Prophecy :"We have gathered here today to honor a cat we have lost", mewed a old gray tom with wind blowing through his fur. "The battle we had with RiverClan has cost us many lives, but there is one life unreplacable." He bowed his head solemnly, and the cats in the clearing mimiced his movements. "Nightflower, our deputy, has died. She was killed in cold blood, and the only clue to the killer is that it had white fur. Also, Sootfur has left with Nightflower's only kit, Cloverkit. I hope we can see Cloverkit grow to be as strong and spirited as her mother, wherever she may be. May StarClan rest Nightflower's soul." :"May they rest her soul", repeated the lesser cats. :At that moment, a blazing star came down, falling. The cats screamed, scrambling over one another to try and reach a shelter. The star almost hit a small cat, but he was pulled away just in time. The many creatures stood still for a moment, watching the grass flicker in the moonlight. The old cat stood, shaking his head, as though clearing away a bad dream. Then, a strange noise like slurping was heard, and one cat hissed, frightened. The elderly tom walked over, peering over the star. It opened, and he saw a four-leafed clover pop up inside. He stared at it for a moment, then turned to address his cats. :"StarClan have spoken. One Clover will hold more good or evil than any cat alive has ever seen before." :"Gorsestar, what does it mean?" asked a young-sounding tom. :"I do not know, Tallpaw. I do know it will mean something will come, in time. All we can do is wait. Maybe wait in fear." :The cats fidgeted around, leaping from paw to paw. What did this prophecy mean? Did any cat alive know? Did any cat dead know? :Maybe Gorsestar was right. Maybe only time would tell. Chapter 1: Assessing :Cloverfang stalked silently through the undergrowth, ears pricked. She was assessing her apprentice, Sharppaw. He was suppossed to surprise attack her as part of the assignment, if he wanted to be a warrior. He would become one prior to that day if he passed, maybe sooner. :Suddenly, a weight barreled onto her. "Surprise!" screeched Sharppaw's excited voice. He gently sank his claws into Cloverfang's shoulder in mock attack. :"Silly furball!" meowed Cloverfang, "Get off of me already, you great lump of fur!" Sharppaw was surprisingly heavy for such a small cat. :At that moment, the bracken rustled, and Cloverfang leaped up, hissing. Sharppaw landed with a small thud, but turned and started hissing, too. "Well, well," spat a prissy, ungrateful voice, "lookie here, who's playing with their apprentice?" Out of the bush came Mintfur, with Lizardpaw and Mudspots behind her, snickering evilly. :"Shut up, Mintfur. You know it's part of the assessment, you had to assess Lizardpaw a day before, right?" growled Cloverfang in reply. Lizardpaw tossed her head, and glared at Sharppaw. Mintfur licked her paw and swiped it over her ear, also tossing her head. Mudspots just bared her teeth. :"Don't look that rude old mouse-brain in the eye," Cloverfang whispered in Sharppaw's ear. He nodded in understanding. There were just a few cats who liked Mintfur, and the two pieces of fox dung in front of her were some. :"Let's go back to camp, now." meowed Sharppaw, trying to clear the tensioned silence. Mudspots turned, flicking her tail. Mintfur turned giving a "Hmph," as she went back into the bracken. Lizardpaw leered at Sharppaw for a moment longer, then went in the opposite direction of both parties. As soon as Mintfur got the upper part of her body into the bush, she turned back, mewing, "Goldenstripes just said he wanted to tell you something when you got back." her mouth curled into a smile, as her tail curled, too, and her entire body went into the undergrowth. :"Will ya tell Hawkstar I did good?" asked Sharppaw eagerly, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Cloverfang nudged him with her shoulder, for the question slightly offended her, but she found a hint of humor in it. She mrrowed a tad bit of laughter. :"Well, I suppose you did fine," she chuckled. Then, the two cats padded off. Chapter 2: Arguments Aren't Fun :As the two cats neared the SkyClan camp, the ground hardened and cooled, feeling good on Cloverfang's paws. SkyClan was in a camp a bit like ThunderClan's, but it was rockier and was in the side of a cliff. The camp was good, because rain, snow, and wind could not get in the large crevice. It was also safe from attack, like RiverClan, because most cats were either too afraid to scale the cliffside or were too mouse-brained to not know where it was. The two climbed up the wall, and shook off the dirt when they made it up. :"Sharppaw, I'll take you out for battle practice after we eat. You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" asked Cloverfang, knowing what the answer would be. :"Yes!" replied the young tom happily, "Of course I want more battle practice than Tigerpaw!" :Cloverfang laughed again. The two tomcats were very competitive; they even challenged each other to see who could get moss for the elders the fastest. :Cloverfang padded over to Hawkstar's den. It was a rock, unlike most of the other dens, except the medicine cats den. This den, though, had a much bigger hole, big enough for three cats to fit through at the same time. Inside were crystals, many beautiful, shining crystals, and as you travelled through the large, cave-like den, you could see the moon or sun because there was a slight opening at the top of the cavern. :Cloverfang squeezed through the smaller hole that led to the real den.On the other side, she saw Crystalheart sharing tongues with Hawkstar. "I can tell you want to speak with our leader about Sharppaw." muttered the crisp she-cat darkly, "It is not my place, so I will leave." Crystalheart bowed her head, backing out of the den solemnly. :"What in StarClan's name is wrong with her?" asked Cloverfang when she was sure Crystalheart was out of the cave. :"Oh, she's just sad about how Shadowblaze died." replied Hawkstar sadly. :"Ah." murmered Cloverfang. Shadowblaze was Crystalheart's former apprentice, who died at the paws of a traitor. The beautiful silver-blue she-cat was killed by a SkyClan warrior gone ShadowClan, Mousetail. I'd do anything to sink my claws into that monster's pelt, thought Cloverfang. :"Sharppaw did good on the assessment!" said Cloverfang, snapping back to reality. :"Good, good. More warriors for SkyClan! Stormclaw and Mintfur also said their apprentices did okay." When Hawkstar said Mintfur's name, she turned her head, drowning her voice in a darkness. :"Hawkstar, Lizardpaw really needs to be a warrior now. She's like, three moons older than the other apprentices." pressured Cloverfang, knowing that Hawkstar very much disliked anything having to do with Mintfur. :"Lizardpaw is so ambitious...she would get us all killed..." :"Do you believe that little she-cat would actually harm us?" countered Cloverfang, flicking her tail. "I think she should be a warrior." :"No! Never! I will not let SkyClan be destroyed by that ambitous piece of mouse dung, and I won't let you do that, Cloverfang!" Hawkstar's voice raised to a yowl, she unsheathed her claws, then leaped at Cloverfang's face, and as soon as her claws met, Cloverfang knew she couldn't fight a leader... :Especially not a one-lived leader. Chapter 3: An Emerging Friendship :Cloverfang braced for the ripping, but it never came. Instead, Cloverfang opened her eyes to see Lionclaw pulling Hawkstar away by the scruff of her neck. :"Hawkstar, what are you doing?" yowled the young warrior. :"I'm just trying to...fix something, is all." Hawkstar's voice was icily calm. "Think for a moment, will you? If you were ever Lionstar, leader of SkyClan, would you place the task of solo hunting missions in a warrior you could not trust? What could such a warrior do during that time instead of hunting?" :"Lots of things, I suppose," answered Lionclaw. He shot a glance towards Cloverfang, wondering what this was all about. "Did Cloverfang do something to you?" He questioned sullenly. :Hawkstar set a hard glare for a moment. Then, her face softened, and she looked distant, as though she had just had a bad dream. "No," she replied plainly. :Cloverfang walked on out of the den, Lionclaw by her side. They padded over to the fresh-kill pile, Cloverfang picking a cardinal, Lionclaw picking a chaffinch. They ate greedily, tearing into the soft meat, the song of the forest floating in their mouths. :"Really, what was all that about?" he asked, a glint in his amber eyes. :"I...I don't know." replied Cloverfang, sounding more like a question than a exact answer. Silence followed. "I don't want to lie to you, Lionclaw. I'm sorry. It was about a certain apprentice..." Lionclaw put his tail on her shoulder reassuringly. Cloverfang remembered Goldenstripes wanted to tell her something from her quarrel with Mintfur earlier. She nodded a good-bye to her friend, and strode on over to where Goldenstripes, Redear, and Blackheart were standing. When they saw her coming, they snickered, and Cloverfang cocked her head to one side, obviously confused. :"What did you want, Goldenstripes?" The cold laughter continued. :"I just cannot believe you fell for it!" laughed Blackheart, glancing at Goldenstripes for him to continue. :"It was my idea!" Goldenstripes panted, running out of breath from laughing so hard. "I said I would give Mintfur a mousetail to give you the "message", and you were yellow-bellied enough to fall for it!" Redear growled to try and stop himself from laughing. :"Leave her alone, Goldenstripes," hissed Lionclaw, padding up at that moment. "If you had been in Hawkstar's den a second ago, you wouldn't feel so keen to make her feel bad." :"Aww, did the O' Great Cloverfang get in trouble?" Redear mewled, then started laughing again. He stopped when Hawkstar's meeting cry sounded over the cliffside-clearing. :"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Moonrock for a Clan meeting." she yowled. Cloverfang saw Sharppaw and Tigerpaw glisten with pride, and many cats looked up with a new respect for the two apprentices. :"I, Hawkstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. Sharppaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" :"Yes-er, I mean I do." Sharppaw said, realizing his mistake. A few half-hearted chuckles sounded from some of the elders and queens, and even Hawkstar herself. :"I do," echoed Tigerpaw, no hesitation in his voice. :"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Sharppaw, from now on you will be known as Sharpfoot." Hawkstar stepped forward, resting her muzzle on top of the new warrior's head. He, in turn, gave her shoulder a respectful lick, and went to join the other cats. :"Tigerpaw," continued the leader, "from now on you will be known as Tigersky." Hawkstar and Tigersky repeated the ploy as just had happened earlier. A few cats went over to congratulate the new warriors, Cloverfang included. But when Mintfur went over to Sharpfoot, Cloverfang heard her whisper in his ear. :"If you truly care for Cloverfang and your Clan, you'll meet me by RiverClan territory at moon-fall." Chapter 4: Goodbye :Cloverfang squinted her eyes as the sharp moonlight hit her eyes. What had Mintfur been talking about? What could she do to Sharpfoot, and more importantly, SkyClan as a whole? :She was waiting in a small bush, just in the canyon, to see if the new young warrior would go or not. Unfortunately, he padded out just as Cloverfang got settled in the bush. She was still waiting, though, because she had not seen Mintfur or anyone else leave camp since after the ceremony. :After Cloverfang gave up waiting, because it was well after moon-fall, she shook the burrs and such ever so gently out of her pelt. She climbed back up, to get out of the canyon, and padded onwards towards RiverClan's hunting grounds. She stopped to hunt in her territory along the way, but she was so worked up about what she had heard earlier, she missed. Mouse dung, she thought, shaking her head as in trying to clear it. I'm so worried about something that's probably nothing, I can barely hunt! :Cloverfang went along, easing towards the rival Clan's territory. It was so easy to get to RiverClan, their territory almost overlapped with SkyClan's! :Cloverfang pricked her ears, and thought she heard something behind her. She yowled as something leaped into her side, painfully clawing at her and pinning her down. She swiveled, nipping her attacker's ear. She heard a sharp "yow!", and stopped in a cold scratch to the neck. :She recognized who this cat was. It was Sharpfoot! :"Sharpfoot, what in StarClan's name are you trying to do?!" she snapped, pushing the tom off of her. What was he doing? What did he think he was doing? :"I'm sorry, Cloverfang," he snarled, "but it's for your own good!" he yowled the last few words, and leaped, his claws raking the sky. Cloverfang yowled, stabbing her claws painfully into her clanmate's belly. He leaped back, spitting out blood. :"Sharpfoot, don't listen to what Mintfut has to say! Whatever it is, I know it's wrong!" :Sharpfoot's eyes softened. He sheathed his claws, and took a step towards Cloverfang. He leaned towards Cloverfang, but even so, she had to lean forward to hear what he had to say. :"I know it's wrong, my friend, but Mintfur is planning to kill us all. How, you may ask? I can't tell you, Cloverfang, I'm sorry. If I tell, Mintfur will do it now. Plus..." he hesitated, choking on his words. "Mintfur is forcing me to be her mate." :Cloverfang grimaced, backing away from her former apprentice. "Oh, Sharpfoot...we'll tell Hawkstar! That's all we have to do!" :"No! We can't tell anyone, Cloverfang, anyone, and that's why I have to fake my own death. Mintfur will try to mate with me, and...and she needs me to do it, Cloverfang! She needs me to kill all those cats! Can you play along, and say you found me dead or something? No one can know. I'll go to Barley's farm. He'll welcome me there, and how many SkyClan cats would travel all that way? Please, Cloverfang?" Sharpfoot, had a worried look in his eye, a frightened look, and Cloverfang knew he wasn't lying. :"Okay. When will you leave?" asked Cloverfang, rasping her tongue over her friend's ear. :"Now." He turned, looking back at his former mentor. "Goodbye. Remember, you will always be my friend." He turned, walking through the bush, onwards towards WindClan territory. :Cloverfang turned her face to the ground, smirking. She felt all the rage she had ever felt towards Mintfur, that beranged creature! She had caused one of SkyClan's best and newest warrior to leave! :"Goodbye, Sharpfoot." she meowed, the wind pushing into her fur, the moon shining on her calico pelt. :I hope we can be together in StarClan.'' Chapter 5: Someone knows :Cloverfang padded slowly away from the scene that just took place. How could Mintfur do this? Would she believe that Sharpfoot was actually dead? Tigersky would be so sad...how could she lie to her clanmates like that? :She walked back down the canyon-side, and then climbed up to the camp. She hesitated at the entrance of Hawkstar's den, but choked down her worry, and strode in, not bothering to warn Hawkstar she was coming. :"Hawkstar," she mewed when she saw her leader, "I need to talk to you. Now." Hawkstar looked up at Cloverfang, and blinked slowly. :"Hawkstar..." Cloverfang began slowly, sighing. "Sharpfoot...he was slain by a badger. I tried to fight it off, but it was too late. The badger carried his body off somewhere, I presume. It must have eaten him." She dipped her head, as though weighed down by grief. And she was, in a way. :"That is sad to hear. I could tell he would've made a fine warrior," mewed Hawkstar. "But...it's the middle of the night. No cat should go out at this time alone. Do you know what he was doing out there? He was supposed to sit his vigil, too." :Cloverfang hesitated. She racked her mind for any ideas. Then, quick as lightning, the perfect explanation hit her. :"He was merely hunting, I believe. He had a vole in his mouth when he was dragged off. And he was probably stressed to do good for his Clan as a warrior, so he wanted to impress us at dawn." Her tail-tip quivered, unsure if Hawkstar believed her. But, fortunately, she did. :"Hmmm...I will tell the Clan now, to save us the trouble later." Hawkstar stood up, shouldering her way past her warrior. "By the way, will you lead a border patrol afterwards? You'll be the one tracing ThunderClan's border, along with Mintfur, Dustfur, Smokefoot, and Tigersky. Birdsong, myself, Goldenstripes, and Lizardpaw will go along RiverClan's borders. Feel free to hunt for us along the way...leaf-bare is nearing." With that, she flicked her tail and padded out of the den. :Cloverfang sighed. More lies to tell all of SkyClan. :"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Moonrock for a Clan meeting!" Hawkstar's yowl rang over the clearing, canyon, and beyond. "I have grave news. One of our wariors-a new warrior, in fact-has left us for StarClan." :Shocked yowls gripped the clearing, and sly murmmurs spread through the camp like wildfire. :"Sharpfoot was dragged off by a badger." :"Oh, poor Sharpfoot!" screeched Mintfur, her face tight with grief. Cloverfang wrinkled her nose, disgusted. She knew the rude she-cat was using mock-sadness. :Although, Cloverfang couldn't help noticing she was plumper than usual. :"Come along, the ThunderClan border patrol." Cloverfang said calmly, sweeping her tail. Mintfur padded slowly beside her, Dustfur, Smokefoot, and Tigersky behind. Cloverfang led the cats out of camp, Mintfur smelling very faintly of milk. Had she been in the nursery too long? :All was quiet on the ThunderClan side. On the way back, Cloverfang couldn't help hearing Mintfur gossip with Tigersky. :"Oh, yes, I'm expecting his kits. I know he was slightly young, since he was an apprentice, but..." :Something snapped in Cloverfang's head. Hadn't Sharpfoot said Mintfur was going to mate with her? Had he been mistaken? She fell back, whispering to Dustfur to lead them on, and dropped by Mintfur's side. :"What do you want?" growled the obnoxious she-cat solomnly. :"I need to talk to you." Cloverfang glared at Tigersky for a moment, then flickered her gaze back to Mintfur's. "Alone." :"Uggh, fine." As Cloverfang led the way into the bushes, Mintfur sneezed once or twice. She had noticed the snow-white she-cat getting a few mood swings. Once grumpy, then happy as a butterfly. She had cravings, and refused to eat anything but mice, rabbits, and she sometimes accepted blackbirds. :"Do you love Sharpfoot, with all your life, I mean?" questioned Cloverfang straightly. This was it. No strings attached. :"Of course!" snapped Mintfur, her tail waving. "I have always loved him!" :"Really?" Cloverfang hesitated. StarClan, know why I'm doing this! "...Do you know he's not really dead?" :Mintfur's eyes brightened. "Where is he?", she asked happily. :Cloverfang shook her head slowly. She couldn't even answer that. :"Where?" Mintfur's voice grew hard, and she looked as if she was about to attack. :"He's...gone. I'm sorry, Mintfur, but he doesn't love you. He doesn't even know you're pregnant." Cloverfang looked at her paws, not meeting the queen's eyes. :"...No. You're lying!" Mintfur turned her head away. Her tail twitched. "But...I know you're not. No, he doesn't love me. He never did. And now...I have nothing to live for. I can't live knowing my kits are part of something that didn't love me. I can't ever do it. And I'd rather my kits and my...mate...go to StarClan, and me go to the Dark Forest, than..." Mintfur leaped out of the bush, never finishing her sentence. :At first Cloverfang did not know where the bewildered mother to-be went. But then she saw paw prints from none other than Mintfur...where were they going? Cloverfang searched her mind, until it hit her like icy claws preparing to rip her heart out. :Mintfur was heading towards the Great River! Chapter 6: True Death and Belonging :"Mintfur!" :Cloverfang had told Dustfur and Tigersky that Mintfur was going to end her life. She had to stop her! Not only was she going to make the biggest mistake of her short life, but also was going to end the lives of the kits inside her! :Of course, she didn't tell them that Sharpfoot was alive. Now, she never could. :Cloverfang was panting behind Mintfur, hot on her tail. Come on, Cloverfang! You can do it! But it was too late, Mintfur was already right on the edge of the roaring water. :"Mintfur, what are you doing?" screamed Birdsong. For a moment Cloverfang didn't know why she was there, but then she remembered she was part of the RiverClan border patrol. :"I can't stay here!" snarled Mintfur, her pelt bristling. She crouched, daring anyone to step a paw closer. "There's nothing in this world for me! Nothing at all. No one loves me! Not even my mate!" She turned, bunching her muscles. :"No, Mintfur, please!" begged Dustfur. "You have a whole Clan that loves you, and they're willing to die for you! And you have to do the same for them." :Mintfur looked back at Dustfur, and unsheathed her claws, but her voice was icily calm. "I am dying for StarClan...they don't want the kits of a monster in their ranks." Mintfur turned, just about to jump, but Cloverfang was faster. She scored her claws across Mintfur's shoulder in an effort to stop her :"You don't know what you're doing! Just stop! You can't leave us, yet! You've your whole life ahead of you!" pleaded Cloverfang, but she knew it was useless. :"Get off me!" spat the snowy cat, "Why shouldn't I leave?" then Mintfur smiled devilishly. "You can't stop me." With that, she leaped into the river, not even trying to screech or fight the current. :Tigersky dipped his head. "Now both of my good friends are gone." he hesitated. "Does the Clan have to know she was trying to leave them on purpose? Can't she be remembered for something other than her suicide?" :Everyone nodded slowly. Then Cloverfang mewed, "We'll say she was stalking a water vole, then slipped. She was a good hunter, and she should be rememberd for that." They nodded again. :Dustfur, Cloverfang, and Tigersky padded back to camp solemnly. Birdsong had gone back to her patrol, to tell Hawkstar the grave news. Cloverfang would tell Mothshadow, Whitethorn, and the queens, who had all been pretty good friends with Mintfur. :Cloverfang ran on ahead so she could just get more of the lies over with. She climbed up the cliff, and licked her paws gently when she got to the top. Then, she went over to the elders' den. :"Oh, hello, dear. What can I do for you? Would you like to hear the story of how I beat off five ShadowClanners at once, back in the day?" asked Whitethorn, Cloverfang's former mentor, feebly. How can she be so gentle? Yet another cat is gone from SkyClan! Who's next? Me?! :Cloverfang sighed. "No, Whitethorn. Actually, I have a story to tell you. Make sure Honeypelt, Mothshadow, and Hazel-eyes hear this, too." :Whitethorn nodded, and got up to go fetch the requested cats. Mothshadow spent all her spare time in the nursery. Another sigh. She wouldn't need to, sooner or later. :"Hey, ya whippersnapper! I was visitin' wit' da kittens, that I was!" growled Mothshadow when she was led in by Whitethorn. She was always snapping off at somebody. :"Would you quit smarting off and just listen for once?" snarled Cloverfang, sick with exhaustion. She hadn't meant to be so rude, but... :"These young cats, no respect for their elders nowadays..." muttered Mothshadow, sitting herself down. :"Today, we've lost another warrior," meowed Cloverfang, her shoulders weighed down with grief. "Mintfur and her kits died when Mintfur was stalking a water vole, and slipped into the Great River. She had an emotional breakdown a little bit before, but she had not died on purpose. The emotional breakdown was from Sharpfoot's death. Sometimes...I wonder if he was truly the father." Cloverfang braced herself at the yowls and rebukes that Mintfur would never lie like that, but none came. Apparently, she wasn't the only cat who thought that. :"She was a good friend, and I looked forward to spending time with her in the nursery." said Hazel-eyes after a moment. She bowed her head, and Honeypelt copied her. :"I didn't know her that well, but I had heard many good things about her. I hear she was a good hunter." meowed the pretty she-cat, her whiskers twitching. :"She was mighty fine. The last thing she did for me was tell me a story about a battle she took part in." Mothshadow's voice shook with a unbearable sadness, and for a moment Cloverfang couldn't believe all the things that Mintfur had done, that she was going to kill all of SkyClan. :Cloverfang bowed her head again, then bounded out of the den of lies, which she told herself she would call that place from then on. She saw Lionclaw, and started over to him. He smiled to her, but Lizardpaw saw and ran over to him. She wound her tail with his, and he turned to her. Lizardpaw whispered into his ear, and Lionclaw shrugged. Then, their tails still twined, they padded out of the camp. :Cloverfang's heart yowled with grief. I thought he loved me! But he loves Lizardpaw! Her gaze swept around the clearing, seeing the younger cats together. Goldenstripes was sharing tongues with Mudspots, Birdsong with Redear... :Will I ever truly belong with someone? Epilogue Cloverfang was in a big, beautiful forest. There was the moon shining on a pond, and the grass was short and smelled of honey. There were four trees, like in the clearing at Fourtrees in the forest she knew. A dark blue cat padded out, his fur shining with lighter blue stars. :"I am Ravenstar, former leader of ShadowClan. You are very brave, Cloverfang. You have gone through quite a few hardships. You've been one of our most diligent warriors, and for that we thank you. I have a prophecy for you." the tom's voice grew deeper, and now echoed when he spoke. "One Clover will hold more good or evil than any cat has ever seen alive." He faded away, and Cloverfang was left in a dark void. :A image of RiverClan's medicine cat, Cloverstream, flashed in Cloverfang's mind. She was mixing some sort of herb...it looked like Parsley with...Coltsfoot? What in StarClan's name was that crazy she-cat trying to make? She padded over to a queen, and she ate it. She choked, blood pouring out of her mouth, and Cloverstream turned to reveal Deathberries mixed in. Why would the RiverClan medicine cat kill one of her own Clan's queens? The Fallen has begun! Enjoy it, this is a 4-6 book series! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics